The Nightmare Run
by TxBlueEyes
Summary: My first fan-fiction.  Johnny and Roy can't believe what they find at a hit-and-run accident.


One of the many things about being a fireman/paramedic that got Johnny's adrenaline pumping was the not knowing exactly what to expect when he and his partner went on a run. But as they raced toward the hit-and-run accident, he could never have expected this.

As they approached the wreckage that had once been a nice red Mustang, Johnny saw that the car must have flipped and rolled because of the distance from the road and it had landed on it's roof. He could also tell there were at least two victims because there was someone on the passenger side being held in place by their seatbelt. As Roy put the squad in park and they got out, a thought came to Johnny's mind, _take the passenger side_. Not stopping to think about it, he told Roy he would take the victim on the passenger side. Once he got there, he tried to open the door but the damage kept it from budging. He heard Roy call for the jaws.

"I'm going to need 'em for this side too, Roy. This door's jammed in tight."

"Is that window open?" Roy asked as he reached his hand through the open driver's side window to check on his victim.

"Yeah." Johnny said as he started trying to assess his victim as well.

As he was trying to orientate himself to checking on an upside victim, Johnny thought there was something familiar about the woman. But since she was being held upside down by her seatbelt and her right arm was blocking her face from view, he dismissed the thought. He started carefully checking her for any signs of injury. The way the roof was caved in, he was amazed that her neck wasn't broken. He felt for a carotid pulse, it was there but it was fast and thready. He gently started checking her right arm and stopped when he reached her wrist. The bracelet she was wearing, it looked like the one Roy had bought his wife for Christmas. _Oh, dear God. It's Joanne! _

"The driver's dead. She wasn't wearing her seat belt, her neck's broken." Roy said as he stood up and reached to pick up his equipment. "Need any help, Johnny?"

"No! Cap!" Johnny had to keep Roy from seeing her. He wouldn't be any good to Joanne or to Johnny if he fell apart.

Cap was almost to the car when Johnny called for him. "What's up, pal?" he asked.

"Get Roy and take him to the squad. It's Joanne." Johnny hated to be so blunt but he didn't have time to be gentle. He'd been carrying the biophone and reached for it to open communications with Rampart.

Cap raced over to Roy as he hollered for Mike to come help Johnny. Marco and Chet were already getting the jaws set up to free Joanne. Roy just let himself be led to the squad, his mind going numb. It was like he was in the middle of a nightmare. The only coherent thought he had was that he was thankful the kids had gone to visit their grandparents. He couldn't have dealt with his entire family in danger.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read me?" Johnny prayed they would answer quickly.

"Squad 51, this is Rampart. I read you loud and clear." The voice of Dr Brackett came over the biophone.

"Rampart, we have two victims of a hit-and-run accident. The first victim is deceased . The second victim is unconscious. She appears to have a concussion and a broken right arm. Uh, Rampart, be advised the second victim is Joanne DeSoto."

Dr Brackett looked at Dixie as that last sentence sunk in. Neither of them could imagine what it must have been like for Roy to come upon that scene.

"Do you have some vitals for me, 51?"

"Pulse is 120 and respirations are 30 and shallow. Standby for BP. Mike, would you bring me the drug box?" It was just over on the driver's side, but Johnny didn't want to leave Joanne even for that long. He pulled out his little flashlight to check her pupils. "Her pupils are reactive but her right eye is slightly dilated. She's still unconscious, Rampart."

"Here, Johnny." Mike had already pulled out the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope and handed them to him.

"BP is 90 over 60, Rampart."

"Can you start an IV, 51?"

"Almost, Rampart. We're getting ready to use the jaws to get her out."

Johnny knew the guys were working as fast as they could to open that door but it was beginning to feel like an eternity. He kept wanting to look over at Roy to check on him but forced himself to keep his attention focused on Joanne.

"10-4, 51. As soon as she's free, start an IV, D5 with half normal saline. Also, start her on six liters of O2 and transport immediately. Tell Roy we're praying for her."

"10-4, Doc." Johnny couldn't wait to get her to Rampart so that the doctors could concentrate on her and he could concentrate on his partner.

Roy had been alternating between praying for his wife and pacing behind the squad. He'd tried once to head over and check on her but as soon as he did, Captain Stanley had stopped him.

"She's in good hands, Roy. You won't do her any good if you distract Johnny."

Roy wouldn't have wanted anyone but his partner to be taking care of the woman he loved but he felt so helpless. If he was with her, at least he could tell her he was there and that he loved her. But one look at the Cap and he knew he wouldn't be able to convince him.

At last the ambulance arrived and they were loading her in the back. Roy looked at the Cap and then started running to the ambulance. He wouldn't ride in the back but at least he would be with her.

The ride to the hospital was torture. Roy alternated between looking in the back wondering how she was doing and looking out the front wondering how much further. Finally, they were backing up to the emergency entrance. As soon as they slowed enough, Roy was jumping out and running around to the back. He was met by Dixie and Dr Brackett.

"Come on, Roy. Let's go get some coffee." Before he could protest, Dixie was leading him through the double doors to head to the doctor's lounge. Knowing it was pointless to resist, he allowed himself to be led away.

When Dixie opened the door to the lounge, Roy saw Dr Early filling a couple of cups of coffee. Dixie sat him down at the table and Dr Early handed him one of the cups.

"I'll go check on Joanne." Dixie rested her hand on Roy's shoulder and smiled at him. She hoped she had been reassuring as she turned around and headed out.

Roy took a long sip of coffee. He hoped it would help clear his mind.

"Roy, I'm very sorry about this. If you want to talk, I'll be glad to listen."

"Thanks, Doc." Roy took another sip and sighed. "Joanne's parents came to get the kids on Saturday. Joanne told me this morning she had met a new neighbor last week who asked her to help pick out some plants for her yard." Roy looked up at the clock. Only five minutes had passed but it felt like an hour. How he wished he could make time go faster. "I guess she was the driver but I hadn't met her yet." Roy couldn't remember if Joanne had mentioned if she was single or married. Right now, he was so worried he couldn't even remember her name.

Roy got quiet again and Dr Early just let him sit there. He hoped someone would come give them an update soon, he didn't think Roy would last much longer. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Johnny. Johnny quickly walked over to Roy and put his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"They're taking x-rays right now. Dr Brackett thinks it's just a concussion but he's a little worried that she hasn't woken up yet. He'll set the arm after the x-rays and then come talk to you."

"I'll go see if I can help. Hang in there, Roy." Dr Early couldn't take the waiting much longer either.

"How are you holding up?" Johnny asked as he sat down in the chair Dr Early had just left.

"Not too well. I don't want to call her parents until I know how she's doing. Did she wake up at all?"

Johnny just shook his head.

"I'm scared, Johnny. I just keep thinking that the driver died."

Johnny opened his mouth to say something like she'll be all right but then he just closed it again. He was scared too and he was afraid it wouldn't sound very convincing.

When Dr Brackett finally came to the doctor's lounge, he found Johnny pacing and Roy standing by the window. They both turned to look at the sound of the opening door.

"How is she, Doc?" Roy asked before Dr Brackett could even open his mouth.

"She's going to be fine, Roy. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come talk to you." Dr Brackett was about to say more when what he had just said sank in. Johnny started slapping Roy and Dr Brackett on the back and saying all right, all right. Roy just closed his eyes and let out a long breath as if he'd been holding it the entire time.

"She has a pretty good bump on her head and I wanted to look at the x-rays before I said anything. Just as Joe and I were looking at them, she woke up. She's asking for you, Roy. She's in room two."

"Thanks, Doc." Roy was already heading out the door.

Roy pulled into his driveway and put the car in park. He was glad to be home after such a hard shift. Late last night, he and Johnny had gone on a run involving a car accident. A couple had been going home after eating dinner out. A drunk driver had run into them while they were stopped at a red light. The husband was going to be all right but the wife had been dead at the scene. Roy could still hear the husband screaming at them, telling them they were wrong.

It had been about two months now since Roy had brought Joanne home from the hospital. Dr Brackett had wanted to keep her overnight for observation. She had worn a cast on her arm for six weeks but to look at her now, you would never know what she had been through. Roy hadn't even thought about it for several days. Until last night. Hearing that husband had brought it all rushing back to him.

He was welcomed by the smell of scrambled eggs and fresh brewed coffee as he walked through the door into the kitchen. Joanne was setting their plates at the table as he walked across to her.

"Hi, honey." She greeted him with a smile. "Could you get the…"

Her question was stopped when Roy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away, he said "Have I told you I love you recently?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again."


End file.
